Jeanne d'Arc Alter
|-|Ruler= |-|Avenger= |-|Berserker= Summary Jeanne d’Arc Alter is the Altered form of Jeanne d'Arc, although not quite. As Jeanne d'Arc is a Saint, rather than a Hero, another side of her persona manifesting as another entity is impossible. Jeanne Alter was instead born from a wish upon a Holy Grail by Gilles de Rais. In history, Jeanne d'Arc was executed due to France's refusal to pay the price for her release. Gilles de Rais, as her friend and companion in battle, could not bear it and went mad. He knew in his heart that Jeanne herself would have forgiven France for its treachery, but he would not. Gilles made a wish on the Holy Grail to resurrect Jeanne as the polar opposite of what she was in life; the Grail answered by twisting Jeanne's saint graph inside out and creating just that. Jeanne d'Arc Alter was born, and the era of the hundred years' war was thrown into enough disarray to create a singularity. As a new Ruler-class servant, Jeanne Alter would use the Grail herself to summon servants of her own, all imbued with Mad Enhancement, and use them to wreak all manners of havoc across France. She quickly became feared as the Dragon Witch due to her affinity with Dragons. She was eventually defeated by Guda and his Servants, and due to the fact that she was not a true servant she did not return to the throne of heroes, so she should have faded out of existence for good. However, that would not be the case. Even as a concept that no longer existed, Jeanne Alter kept herself alive by sheer willpower for months until she was able to manifest herself again as the second member of the Avenger class. She got her hands on a Holy Grail once more and began making "counterfeit heroic spirits" - beings that took the form of existing servants but whose personalities were decided by Jeanne herself - so she could be surrounded by people who wanted her around. However, her actions would go on to create a miniature singularity, which would inevitably attract the attention of Guda and the rest of Chaldea. After destroying her counterfeits, Guda was able to defeat Jeanne Alter once again and even convince her to join him, and that was that. The next time they met, Jeanne Alter would be his ally instead of enemy. Powers and Stats Tiering: 7-A | 7-A | 7-A Verse: Fate, more specifically Fate/Grand Order Name: Jeanne d'Arc, Jeanne Alter, Avenger, Ruler, Berserker, Dragon Witch, Witch of Downfall Gender: Female Age: Physically appears 19 Classification: Ruler-class Servant, Avenger-class Servant, Berserker-class Servant Special Abilities: |-|Ruler= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Fire manipulation (Can use fire in her attacks, can burn things with her fire by glaring), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-High, her normal flames can incinerate even the ashes of people), Empowerment (The strength of her flames depends on how agonizing she believes her execution was, her power is also amplified by any ally of hers that is killed. These extend to La Grondement as well), Mind manipulation (Via Charisma she can influence the minds of those who serve her in battle, can completely take control of a Dragon's mind with a wave of her flag), Soul Manipulation (Is able to consume the souls of beings directly to replenish her own stamina), Limited Information Manipulation (When in control of a Holy Grail, she is able to use Self-Modification, which at EX can alter a servant's very saint graph), Attack Nullification, High resistance to magic (Magic resistance shields her completely from many types of magical attacks, instead diverting them around her surroundings), Conceptual Manipulation (Noble Phantasms are conceptual attacks that are empowered by the lore of the servant themselves), Attack absorption and reflection (La Grondement de la Haine nullifies and absorbs all of an attack's potential damage, adds it to all damage Jeanne Alter has received during the fight and then sends all of that back toward the opponent), High resistance to modern weapons (As a servant is a "divine mystery", it cannot be affected by any weapon that lacks age, mystery or some kind of magical enhancement) |-|Avenger= All the abilities of Ruler, Immortality (Types 8 and 9, is reliant on the concept of herself which exists beyond the scope of her form), Regeneration (Up to Mid-Godly over extensive amounts of time, returned from nonexistence thanks to her sheer willpower and resentment), Empowerment (She receives power from hatred and resentment themselves, including all negative emotions directed at her or which are within her vicinity, also is empowered by acts of violence against her. These extend to La Grondement as well), Passively replenishes and strengthens her mana reserves, stamina and power. |-|Berserker= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Despite being afflicted with Madness Enhancement, can wield her 3 katanas with skill and grace), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, up to Mid-Godly over extensive amounts of time), Statistics Amplification, Fire manipulation (Can use fire in her attacks, Völkemord Feuerdrache bends her flames into the shape of a multi-headed black dragon that incinerates the surroundings and restrains the enemy), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-High, her normal flames can incinerate even the ashes of people), Empowerment (The strength of her flames depends on how agonizing she believes her execution was, is also strengthened by all negative emotions directed at her or which are within her vicinity, also is empowered by acts of violence against her), Energy projection, Soul Manipulation (Is able to consume the souls of beings directly to replenish her own stamina), Limited Information Manipulation (When in control of a Holy Grail, she is able to use Self-Modification, which at EX can alter a servant's very saint graph), Conceptual Manipulation (Noble Phantasms are conceptual attacks that are empowered by the lore of the servant themselves), Passively replenishes and strengthens her mana reserves, stamina and power. Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Is at least as powerful as Fafnir who was described to be "far beyond a servant." Possesses A-rank strength, putting her on equal footing with the likes of Heracles and Artoria Alter who were able to casually exchange mountain-level blows in their battle like they were nothing.) | Mountain Level (Comparable if not superior to her Ruler self. Her Noble Phantasm is described to be on par with the flames of a top-class Dragon which would surpass the likes of Fafnir.) | Mountain Level (Should be comparable to her Avenger self, albeit weakened due to her downgraded strength.) Speed: At least FTL+ (Has A-rank agility, making her a great deal faster than Iskandar who was able to dodge Artoria's Excalibur, a feat calced to be 59.762 times the Speed of Light due to the fact that the blast itself is light.), possibly Massively FTL+ (In her Berserker incarnation, she would help fend off Mysterious Heroine XX multiple times, who is capable of flying out of the galaxy and back into it within 10 seconds.) Lifting Ability: At least Class 25 (As she possesses A-rank strength, Jeanne Alter is physically stronger than numerous servants who can casually lift cars and trucks.) Striking Ability: Mountain Level (Is at least as powerful as Fafnir who was described to be "far beyond a servant." Possesses A-rank strength, putting her on equal footing with the likes of Heracles and Artoria Alter who were able to casually exchange mountain-level blows in their battle like they were nothing.) | Mountain Level (Comparable if not superior to her Ruler self. Her Noble Phantasm is described to be on par with the flames of a top-class Dragon which would surpass the likes of Fafnir.) | Mountain Level (Should be comparable to her Avenger self, albeit weakened due to her downgraded strength.) Durability: At least Mountain Level (Possesses an A in endurance, is capable of fighting against servants with strength stats at A as well.) |''' At least '''Mountain Level | Mountain Level Stamina: Very High, passively regenerates it at an amazing rate at all times as well. Range: Universal+ (Is able to set fire to Chaldea with a glare, which is isolated from the rest of the space-time continuum.) Intelligence: High when it comes to combat (Jeanne d'Arc displays decent skill at wielding either a sword or a spear, and in life was a clever commander who achieved victory many times against Britain's superior forces. The original Jeanne could not read or write, But Jeanne Alter seems to have taught herself over the course of her stay at Chaldea.) Weaknesses: Her Magic Resistance as a Ruler can be pierced through by Illusions and Sacraments of the Church. Versions: Ruler | Avenger | Berserker Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her cursed flag La Grondement de la Haine as well as the Black Sword of Saint Catherine. 3 Katanas as Berserker. Occasionally she will possess a Holy Grail as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Noble Phantasms:' La Grondement de la Haine "Roar Loudly, O’ Rage of Mine" *Rank: A+ *Type: Anti-Army *Range: 1~10 *Maximum Number of Targets: 100 people The cursed flag possessed by the Jeanne who descended as the Dragon Witch. It stops the enemy’s attack in the same way as Saint Jeanne’s Noble Phantasm, but this Noble Phantasm also swells up that attack, before it reflects it back. Also, its power will increase even more if her allies die, etc. Then, whether it is a slashing attack, a striking attack, or on top of that, a hit by means of a curse, all of it will in the same way be converted into her physical attack power when they are halted by the Noble Phantasm. The flag can release flames with performance resembling a first-rate Dragon’s Breath. Furthermore, the stake was stuck into her image. Personally for her, “I was attached to… uh, something jagged… and made of steel, and a harsh impression of it remains with me!”, and this impression allows her to create those kinds of stakes in her image for her own use. Völkermord Feuerdrache "Incinerated Heaven's Law - Dragon of Extermination" *Rank: A+ *Type: Anti-Army *Range: 1-5 *Maximum Number of Targets: 50 people Völkemord Feuerdrache. Borne out of Jeanne Alter's desire to compete with Jeanne d'Arc: whereas Jeanne invokes the ocean, Alter invokes the mountain; the water, the fire. Using her former power as a dragon witch, she summons something that looks kind of like a black dragon, spewing calamity all over the place. We all know why it's in German, right? The skills of Ruler: *Magic Resistance: EX Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Jeanne demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the magecraft, only Jeanne will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. Also, it cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church. *Charisma: E''' A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. At E rank, leadership skills increase, but the morale of troops significantly decreases. *Dragon Witch: '''EX Having been produced by Gilles' wishes, Jeanne Alter possesses from birth the power of the Dragon Kind. She is believed to be an inverse phenomenon from Saints possessing anecdotes of dispersing the Dragon Kind, such as Saint Martha or maybe Saint George. Possesses a unique Charisma that makes dragons obey her, and a power that raises the attack power of the party. Lower-class Dragon Kind members can be placed under her control and are able to be manipulated with a single swing of her flag. Simultaneously, it also serves as a non-standard Riding Skill, making it even possible for her to ride a Dragon Kind through the acquisition of this Skill. The skills of Avenger: *Avenger: B''' A Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate hatred and resentment. The rate of mana generation becomes higher when receiving damage. After the result of the Orleans Singularity correction, her resentment has become a little lighter. *Oblivion Correction: '''A Her hatred will never be cleared away, no matter how much time has passed. Even if, she is aware of the things more wonderful than her hatred. *Self-Replenishment (Magical Energy): A+ One’s magical energy endlessly surges until their revenge is accomplished. Recovers a miniscule amount of magical energy every turn. Because she was created by a wish upon the Holy Grail, the quantity of her magical energy recovery is of a higher grade. *Self-Modification: EX The aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. Jeanne Alter's is a special grade remodeling done by the Holy Grail. It has completely inverted the Saint and has made her fall into the Chaotic Evil alignment. *Dragon Witch: EX A Skill that musters up the fury of the Wicked Dragon Hundred Years’ War. Lower-class Dragon Kind members can be placed under her control and are able to be manipulated with a single swing of her flag. Simultaneously, it also serves as a non-standard Riding Skill, making it even possible for her to ride a Dragon Kind through the acquisition of this Skill. *Ephemeral Dream: A''' A lifeform born from illusions because of an individual’s desire. Because she was born from one’s desire, she possesses a powerful force, but at the same time, she is not permanently approved as a lifeform allowed for existence. After everything is finished, she will quietly start her slumber. The skills of '''Berserker: *Mad Enhancement: EX the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms. At the rank of EX, all parameters are upgraded by one rank, but the user is deprived of most reason. *Schwarzwald Falke: B''' German for "Falcon of the black forest." Um...no...there's no deep meaning or anything...She apparently thought it "sounded cool." Mysterious power! *Witch of Downfall: '''A+ Alteration in skill from Dragon Witch, due to her class change from Avenger. *Meurs Où tu Dois: EX The exact quote is “Va où tu peux, meurs où tu dois,” a French proverb meaning "To go where you must go, to die where you must die." Though Jeanne does not act like it, as an Avenger, she is looking for a place to die. Even if it is not a comfortable, calm one, even if it is a vicious one full of despair, she fights on every day, hoping that it is a death death she can come to terms with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Alters Category:Servants Category:Spear User Category:Fire Users Category:Regenerators Category:Nasuverse Category:Witches Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 7